Never to late
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Roxas is in a foster home.
1. Chapter 1

I want someone provocative and talkative

But its so hard when your shalower than a shower

And from what I've heard, with skin you'll win.

CHAPTER 1

Normal P.O.V.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

''I can't belive my parents are taking in a child.'' Demyx wined to his best friend Axel. Axel sighed, bored from listing to his friend wine for three hours strait. ''Why can't they be happy with two. Just me and Larxene.'' Demyx wined again. A dark blue car pulled up infront of the house.

''There they are.'' Demyx said. ''They said he was taken from a home where hims mom was suicidal and his dad beat him.'' Demyx said. The car doors open and his parents step out. The back door opens up and a kid with spiky blonde hait steped out.

He was wearing a shirt that was white. He had on semi tight cut blue jeans. He hung his head low and he got out. He didn't look up once. ''Oh. Hes SO CUTE!!!!!'' Larxene yells, while walking torwards him. She hugs him and the kid just stands there.

Larxene pulls back and walks back to where she was sitting quietly. Demyx's parents ushered him forward. He walked slowly and stared at the ground the whole time. As he pasted Demyx, they noticed that he wore a blaqck arm sleve on his left arm.

Demyx gives Axel a look and Axel sighs. They both thought he was cute. Really cute. But who would get him. ''This is Roxas.'' Demyx's parents say to them. All three nod. Roxas looks up for a split second and Axel notice that his eyes were a deep blue. A blue like a ocean, or the sky.

They were also filled with hurt, pain, hatred. They all went inside and showed Roxas his new room. It was a solid white. It had a bed, dresser, nighttable, t.v, and a closet. ''Tomarrow whell go out and let you pick out paint, posters, Cds, clothes, and other stuff. Don't worry about the cost, we have a lot of money to spend.'' Demyx's parents said.

Roxas nods and sits on his bed. Everyone left the room and soon Roxas fell asleep.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKY

THE NEXT DAY.

Roxas and his new parents ( Roger and Lola ) walked around the mall, they had left the other kids at home. Roxas had picked out a dark blue for his room. They were now out to by him some clothes. They had brought him in American egal, but he didn't find nothing. As they were passing Hot Topic Roxas stopped. They all turn around and follow him in. Roxas instantly walked over the the band tee's.

Roger and Lola look around the store. It was dark and gothicy. Roxas had three tee's in his arms. They were The Used, Slipknot, and Taking back sunday. He walked around and picked out a pair of black jeans witch had chains on it. He had a studded belt, choker, and some black studded braclets in his other hand.

Roger offered to carry them so he could get more. Roxas handed them over and muttered a quick thanks to him.

By the end of the day Roxas had a My Chemical Romance, The Used, Slipknot, Taking Back Sunday, Faith No More, The Almost, RA, Angles and Airwaves, Blink 182, and some saying's tees. He also had 9 pairs of jeans witch ranged from Black to Light blue. He had two chokers, five braclets, seven CD's, radio, and five posters.

Tomarrow was the first day of school and Roxas was all set. He would wear his 'My chemical Romance' tee, and his dark blue jeans with the rips. For assceries he would wear his black arm sleve, witch he never took off, a studded braclet and a black earring.

Roxas was tired so he laid down and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Its eather gonna be a Roxas/namine or a Roxas/Axel, Or a Roxas/sora, or a Roxas/Sora/Axel fic wher he goes out with Sora then Axel. Or mabey he'll go out with one of the boys then Namine. I'll take your review ideas and then my friends. who ever gets the most will win.

One, breathe in to be free

Two, more times and you'll see

Three, it will numb all the pain

How hard is it to be sane?

CAPTER 3

NORMAL P.O.V.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

Roxas awakes to a voice outside his door. ''Roxas I know you just got here two days ago, but today is the first day of school.'' Lola says to him behind his door. Roxas Get up and opens the door.

Lola was standing there with her blonde hair up in a pony tail. Roxas nods nd heads to where he thinks the bathroom his. He open a door but it lead to a closet. He sighed. ''Demyx will show you the way.'' She said. Roxas nodded and opened the next door with thankfull led to the bath room.

After he go dressed and went down stairs with his shoulder backpac on he got a pop tart witch they said he could have. Demyx came down in a light blue polo, and light blue jeans. He almost gaged at what Roxa was wearing. Demyx worshiped fashion. He was a preppy type.

Roxas dunked his poptart in milk and took a bite. He ate it slowly. He had noticed that his new ''brother'' was atareing at him. He looked up and made eyecontact for the first time with him. Demyx's eyes widened and he got up and walked away.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

As Roxas walked into his new school he noticed that alot of people looked preppy. ''Hi. You must be new here.'' A sweet voice said from behind him. Roxas turned and say a girl about his hight with blonde hair, who was wearing a short white dress and combat boots.

Roxas nodded. She smiled. ''I'm Namine.'' She said. ''I'm Roxas.'' Roxas said slowly. Namine giggled. ''It dosen't look like your gonna fit in much here so wanna hang out with me and my friends?'' She asked. Roxas shruged.

Namine pulled him over to a groupe of kids who were all standing near a wall. There was a sandy blonde boy, a boy with spiky blonde hair, a girl with silver hair,and a dirty blonde boy.

''This is Tidus, Cloud, Paine, and Hayner.'' Namine said. Roxas nodded looking at all of them.

Tidus was stareing at him. ''Do you got your schudel yet?'' HE asked. Roxas nodded and handed it over. ''Where you come from?'' Cloud asked. ''Twilight town. I'm living with a foster family.'' He said. ''What family did you get stuck with?'' Paine asked.

''Yo. Roxas. Come here.'' Demyx yelled. Roxas grabed his schudel and went over to Demyx. Demyx said something to him and Roxas walked back over to the groupe. ''I feel sorry for you.'' Cloud said. Tidus nodded.

''I got all of your classes.'' Tidus said. Roxas nodded and stared at the floor. ''Whats wrong?'' Namine asked. Roxas shrugged. The bell rang. ''Come on. We got Gym.'' Tidus said. Roxas followed him to gym.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

In Roxas's gym class there was Him, Tidus, Demyx Axel, and some other kids that he didn't know. Demyx and Axel were sourronded by a groupe of 5 or 6 kids. ''You can't wear that.'' A voice said from behind Roxas. Roxas turned and was faced with a huge man.

''Take the glove off.'' The man stated and walked over to another man. ''Thats Cid. He's the Gym teacher.'' Tidus said. Cid looked back over and pointed to the arm sleve. Roxas nodded and slipped it off.

''Oh My God.'' Tidus said when he noticed Roxas's arm. He had some old cuts and scars running up and down his arm. Tidus grabbed it and turned it over. It was worst on his wrist. He had the word HATE carved into it. Tidus looked at him in shock.

''There old.'' Roxas said. Tidus sighed. ''Wow.'' was all he said. Roxas sighed. ''Ok class since today is your first day back, today is gonna be a free peroid.'' The gym teacher said. Tidus got up and headed torward the basket balls. Roxas stood up and followed. They walked by Demyx and his group. Demyx instantly noticed his slashed up arms.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

Please read and review. Some people are mailing me to make some of my storys Yaio, or nonYaio. From now on I'll tell you at the beggining if there is gonna be main characters Yaio, Or background Yaio., Or previous Yaio. If I do not tell you I will tell you to help me decide and I'll chose the one I get most.


	3. Chapter 3

Won our will to be seen

Raise our hands and we'll scream

Speak your mind and you'll see

What it is like to free

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

Demyx nudges Axel to get his attention. Axel looks up and looks at what Demyx was pointing to. At first he thought he was pointing to hair, but then noticed the cuts. Axel's eyes widened at the sight. He was suprised.

Roxas grabed a basketball and started shooting. He was really good at it and mae almost every basket. Tidus, on the other hand sucked. Demyx and Axel had gotten up, leaving the other people in the group to just sit there.

They made their way over to Roxas and grabed him by his shirt and pulled him over to a corner. Demyx grabed his wrist and held it. ''Do my parents know about this?'' He asked. Roxas nodded his head no. Demyx sighed and titened his hold on Roxas. Roxas flinched as Demyx brought his hand up.

''Demyx stop. Your hurting him.'' Axel stated. Demyx let go of Roxas. ''Are you gonna tell them or am I?'' Demyx asked. Roxas shruged. Demyx sighed and walked back over to the group. Axel stayed. ''Sorry about that. Demyx has sme anger issues.'' Axel said. Roxas nodded and looked down at the ground.

'' He can tell, but they can't do anything. These are old and I've been to counsuling.'' Roxas said. Axel nodded. ''Why did you do this in the first place?'' He asked. Roxas sighed. 'He was gonna find out sooner or later so why not just tell him' he thought.

'' Before I went to the state, my dad used to beat me. He and my mom would get into fights and then he'd drag me in. My mom would try to defend me but he would just knock her out. He'd then beat me till I was badly bruisd. He would some times use a belt. I still got some bruses and scars.'' He said feeble.

Axel just nods. he felt so sorry for the kid.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

AXEL'S P.O.V.

I leave Roxas and head back over to the group. Roxas resumes his game with Tidus. ''Aww. Does someone have a crush on the emo kid?'' Riku teased. I slaped him. ''No.'' I say back. Riku laughs. ''Well it sure looks like you do.'' Sora says. ''He is kinda cute.'' Sora says again.

''Well he may be cute but he is discusting.'' Demyx snarled. ''Anyone who would do that is a freak and deserves to die.'' Demyx said again. Axel looked at him. Sora gets up. ''I'm gonna go talk to him.'' He said. He leaves.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sora walks over to Roxas in hopes of friendship and mabey more. ''Hi.;'' Sora says as he stands behind Roxas. Roxas turns and smiles weakly. ''Hi.'' He said back. Sora gave hm one of his wacky grins.

BACK AT THE GROUP.

''YOu know Riku, if you like someone you tell them.'' Kairi, said to him. Riku rolled his eyes. ''I already did. He said he just wanted to be friends.'' Riku said back. Kairi 'ohed' and began to study her face in the mirror. ''OMG.'' She yelled. ''I got a pimple!'' She yelled.

END GROUP.

Sora and Roxas had began to talk. They found out that they had much in common. They liked the same music, people, games, and icecream. They only differance was clothes.

Axel was getting jealous. He liked Roxas and there was Sora becomming best buds with him. Axel gets up and walks over to them. He thought Demyx was sick for thinking that. Axel was gonna become friends with Roxas even if that ment making Demyx mad at him.

Please review


End file.
